


Luck Had Nothing To Do With It

by alorarose



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-05 00:05:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3097571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alorarose/pseuds/alorarose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard and Kahlan are left alone after Zedd and Cara wander off somewhere.  They go down to the river and make out a lot.</p>
<p>There's no sex in this fic, only nudity and fondling.</p>
<p>Written for <a href="http://legendland.livejournal.com/">legendland</a>'s 2014 Thing-a-Thon for Philstar22.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luck Had Nothing To Do With It

**Author's Note:**

> This is show Richard and Kahlan, though I changed it to where he didn't give all his magic up to Nicci. Also, no magical loophole knowledge.

"It's not something I can really help you with," Kahlan's voice was laced with sadness amidst the apology. "It's different for me, my magic needs to be constantly held back, yours doesn't. Just remember what Zedd said, about how emotions directly affect the effectiveness."

"I know," Richard nodded. The two of them were walking along the outskirts of a large clearing, making their way to the river to refill their water skins and wash up. Richard could hardly remember what a proper bath felt like. "He could have told me more than that before running off though. What was so urgent that he had to bring Cara with him?"

"I don't know," Kahlan glanced at him with a soft smile. "But I'm not complaining about the alone time."

Richard's lips curved up in a similar smile. "Definitely no complaints here."

"I can think of a few better things we could be doing than worrying about magic, at least for now," her smile turned a bit wicked. 

His eyes widened in mock shock, a hand touching his chest. "Why, Mother Confessor, are you implying what I _think_ you're implying?"

She walked a little ahead of him, turned to face him, taking backward steps to keep pace with him. "I'll let your imagination fill in the blanks, Seeker," she turned away from him and picked up her step, walking more quickly when the river came in sight. 

Richard watched her, coming up to the river bank after she'd already shed her travel dress, starting to work on her corset strings. "I've got it," he said softly, stepping in front of her, and brushing his fingers against hers to still them. He looked down into her cleavage, his fingers following the edge of the corset, ghosting across her skin. They were barely 2 inches apart in height, so lifting his eyes to look at her face didn't require him to move his head. She was watching him, her pupils dilated in indication of her arousal. He pulled on the ties, freeing her inch by inch from the corset. 

After that, the transition from disrobing to being immersed in the river was quick. The water was cold, but neither of them took notice of anything much besides each other. Her arms were wrapped around him, holding on while he dug his feet into the dirt on the bottom of the river, keeping the current from sweeping them off. They kissed, tongues exploring each others mouths while hands explored skin. 

There were no words, they never needed words. Sometimes, Richard wondered if their attraction to each other was simply due to their circumstances. They were thrown together on this quest and it was known that something forbidden just makes the heart yearn more for it, but he couldn't believe the amount of love he felt for Kahlan was just due to this. He'd never loved this deeply before, never felt so complete when he was with someone else. He knew she felt it too, it was written plainly in her face, in her actions. Richard spent years watching people, learning how to read them through the signs they didn't realize they were giving. 

Eventually, they did remember to wash, feeling better after removing the dirt and grime of travel. Being a woods guide, Richard was used to it, but he still always welcomed being clean. For him, it symbolized a clean slate. Washing the remnants of one travel away in order to start the layers of the next. If he were a painter, he's sure this is what it would feel like to start with a blank canvas, the whole world of possibilities open to you. Luckily for him, he wasn't alone in those possibilities. 

Kahlan stepped out of the water and Richard couldn't help but stare at her back, at the way the water traveled down it, following along the curves of her body. She wrung out her hair before sitting down on the blanket they'd somehow remembered to spread out before tumbling into the water. He stepped out of the water himself, licking his lips as he watched her. Her legs weren't fully together, spread enough to be an invitation he knew neither of them could really take, but he knelt down on the blanket, straddling her legs. He pushed her back and leaned over her so he could kiss her again. 

Her hand moved between them, fingers wrapping firmly around his hard length. The act took him by surprise and he moaned into her mouth.

"There is no need for both of us to be wanting," she said softly, her lips moving against his. "Let me do this for you."

Oh, how he wanted it. But… "No," he shook his head. "It's alright, just kissing and touching you is enough for me." 

Her eyes narrowed as she examined his features. "I'd accuse you of trying to lie to the Mother Confessor but, you're not, are you."

"I'm not," he smiled. "I would never lie to a Confessor," his smile turned into a smirk. "I'm not _that_ crazy."

She laughed. He loved how her face lit up when she was wrought with genuine laughter. There wasn't enough of it. There never was enough of it. 

"Regardless," he couldn't help his own laugh. He rolled to the side, so he was beside her, pulling her to face him. "I'm not lying. Even simply looking at you is enough for me."

"You're really something else, Richard Cypher," she looked at in him awe. "At first I thought you were stupid for not being afraid to touch me, that it wasn't merely ignorance of what a Confessor was, but everything about you is real. You hide very little behind those brown eyes."

"I have very little to hide," he replied. 

"It's very unwizard-like," she pointed out.

"Maybe it'll just make me a better wizard," he countered.

"Maybe," she nodded. "Hopefully."

"Once Zedd actually decides to teach me, and not just spout off more made up rules."

She laughed again. "He's had a very long time to make up those rules, but you couldn't have asked for a better teacher, Richard."

"I know," he said. "I am indeed, very lucky," he kissed her, their noses brushing against each other. Very lucky.


End file.
